Racesource
Racesource is a monster truck team created by Pablo Huffaker and his family. They are known for building their own chassis' as well as making ones for other teams. Racesource also toured their own trucks for many years from 1988 up until 2018 when Pablo retired from racing. The team however, continues to build and fabricates chassis' for other teams. Trucks Racesource These trucks are completely owned by Pablo and his family. #Jus' Show N Off: This truck was Pablo Huffaker's first build. He ran the truck in the mid 80s before he even founded the Racesource team. #Grave Digger 5: This truck was originally the second Jus' Show N Off chassis. This was also Pablo's very first Grave Digger and ran from 1992-1995. Racesource and FELD Motorsports These trucks were created in partnership with FELD Motorsports. The following trucks have Racesource built frames however, they run bodies and names owned by FELD Motorsports. #Grave Digger 10: This truck was created as the successor to #5. It was debuted in 1995 and ran until 2001 when it became Radical Rescue. #Blacksmith: Blacksmith was built in 2001 as the teammate to Grave Digger 10. The name was owned by FELD Motorsports while the chassis was owned by Racesource. It was the very first build under the Racesource name. #Grave Digger 16: This truck replaced Grave Digger 10 and is one of the longest running trucks by Pablo. He campaigned the truck from 2002-2014. #Captain's Curse: The truck debuted in 2007 as the replacement for Blacksmith. It was esentially the same chassis as Blacksmith just with a repainted body. The truck also won Pablo's only Monster Jam World Finals championship. The truck was only owned by Racesource for a short period of time as the truck was placed on a different chassis by FELD Motorsports after it won the World Finals. #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: After Captain's Curse was placed on a FELD Motorsports chassis, the original Racesource chassis was left nameless thus, FELD Motorsports gave the team a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle body. The truck toured with Grave Digger 16 from 2008-2010 and was mainly driven by Aaron Basl. #El Toro Loco: After TMNT was given to Randy Brown Motorsports in 2011, Racesource then campaigned an El Toro Loco. Aaron Basl ran the truck as the teammate to Pablo's Grave Digger from 2011-2013. #Wolverine: After El Toro Loco, Wolverine was run by the team. Still under Basl, the truck only ran in 2014 after the Marvel contract expired in 2015. #Grave Digger 28: After more than 10 years in Grave Digger 16, Pablo debuted #28. This was Pablo's last build for the the team before he retired in 2018. #Backwards Bob: The team then campaigned Backwards Bob for the 2015 season. Ryan Huffaker, Bryan Wright shared the wheel for its first year under Racesource. The chassis however, was burned down after a trailer fire in mid 2015. The truck then ran on a spare chassis owned by FELD. In 2016, Kevin Crocker took over the wheel of Backwards Bob. #Monster Mutt: Kevin toured with Monster Mutt from 2017-2018 before he retired. Shane Phreed continued to run the truck for the rest of 2018 after Crocker's retirement. After Pablo also retired in the same year, Shane stopped driving and Racesource stopped its time in competition. Category:Teams Category:Racesource